Choke and Die
by Neenaw
Summary: Sasuke attempts to leave Konoha, but Naruto finds out. What will happen when Naruto sets out after him, and what will the aftermath be? NaruSasu. SasuNaru. A short story. Completed.
1. Dear Diary

**Dear Diary**

Life's hard. It always has been – always will be. Especially when one is forced to live up to such great expectations.

Anyone would think I'd be happy – the last Uchiha prodigy, living in a forty room house, a walking perfection surrounded by hundreds of adoring fan girls. Yes, the dream life for anyone. Except me.

I don't want to be the last Uchiha. My family were murdered. Who wants that?

I don't want to live in a mansion, alone. Living alone, the stench of solitary staining every room. Who wants that?

A walking perfection - yeah, right. I admit I have good looks, but no one likes me for who I am. Just my looks. I don't want to be alone; but I'd rather be alone than with a partner who likes me just for what I look like – not who I actually am. Who wants that?

Fan girls. I hate them. The whole lot of them. A guy's dream, you may think, but no. I cannot go anywhere without being pounced on them. I brush them off with harsh words every single day. Every hour, for some, yet they still bounce back, unharmed. I don't want to constantly drown in a sea of obsessed, ravaging girls. Who wants that?

And lastly, my greatest secret. I am expected to revive the Uchiha clan. Itachi is dead – I made sure of that. One of my two life missions completed. But how am I to complete the second – the resurrection of the great, mighty Uchiha clan when the last Uchiha prodigy...

...is gay?

Yes, the harsh words to deter my fan girls aren't said just because of their shallow nature. I could never have a girl closer than a friend – the thought disgusts me. Instead, I put up a wall to distance myself from others. Uchihas were always the best at hiding their emotions – a trait that has saved my life (and mentality) a hundred times over. Who would've thought – the Uchiha Prodigy was gay?

I hate myself for it, but I long ago accepted it. No, I am not girly. I do not wear pink, lacy aprons around the house. I do not act like a housewife while I am alone at home – I simply prefer males. Well, one specific male.

Naruto. I have known him since we were twelve now, that fateful day that brought us together in the form of...Team 7. Five years – it feels longer. My feelings for him grew through our rivalry and soon surpassed friendship. I denied it for four years that I longed for him more than a friend, but beneath my emotional mask, I think I always knew that I secretly wanted him as _mine_. I act no different toward him – I can't tell him; it would jeopardise our friendship, everything that had grown between us over the years. I can't risk that. Sometimes I think he is the only thing that keeps me sane – I don't want to lose him. He means too much to me. So I hide my feelings for him. It isn't hard – he isn't the smartest person out there.

I know it sounds like I am whining, but I need to vent my frustrations somewhere. The last Uchiha can't be gay – or the clan is as good as extinct. Personally, I think it went extinct the moment Itachi died. I am not good enough to be a Uchiha. I dirty the very name of it. The clan's last hope – is a lost hope. How can I ever expect to revive the clan now? I can't. My life's mission is failed – I have failed my family, my parents.

Naruto is indeed the only thing keeping me alive right now. Without him, I'd be living for the sake of existing. Now I realise I have grown too attached to him – I cannot have him, so I must leave. No one will know.

I have failed my life's mission, and in doing so, failed all those I hold dear to me. I cannot live as a failure – not alone. Naruto is out of the question – so now I must leave. I do not know where I am going. Frankly, I do not care. All I know is that I will most probably die.

The pencil the Uchiha was holding snapped in his tight grip as he slammed the navy notebook he had been writing in closed – perhaps with a little too much force. The broken remains of the pencil fell from his grip onto the floor, as he stood up, dropping the notebook onto his bed. Picking up his backpack, he slung it over his shoulder and took one last look at the closed notebook lying on his bed before wrenching open his window.

"Goodbye, Naruto," whispered Sasuke into the empty room, before jumping out of the window and into the torrents of rain.


	2. Understanding

**Understanding**

I knew something was wrong the instant I passed the Uchiha mansion. Sasuke is a smart kid, heck, he was perfect, never stepped a toe out of line and was the best at everything; he never did anything stupid and nothing ever went wrong for him, so my concerns were raised the instant I passed his house and spotted the open window.

I was muttering to myself. I was soaked in the never-ending curtains of rain. I vowed to ban rain as soon as I became Hokage.

Passing the Uchiha's mansion, I glanced sideways to look at it – why I did this I shall never be sure. A hunch, fate, or simply a spur of the moment type thing – I shall never be sure of, but the only question on my mind at that exact moment was: "Why is his window open?"

Sure, you may think this is a strange observation – but I'm not as stupid as I seem. The wind was whipping the navy blue curtains out of the room with the open windows, soaking the fabric, and also allowing the heavy rain to pour into the room due to the direction of the rain – most likely ruining most of the objects inside the room. No, this wasn't the thing that puzzled me the most – the thing that was puzzling me was the fact that the Uchiha hadn't closed it. Surely, the perfect Uchiha, the child prodigy, would have the sense to close it. I may not be a genius, but the fact that you should close a window in the pouring rain seemed simple to me – and the fact that Sasuke hadn't closed it was very out-of-character for him. Too out-of-character for a person like him.

Anyway, before I could ponder on the fact anymore, I found myself hammering on his front door, cursing him mentally for delaying my trip to get home and dry. With no response coming from the mansion, I pounded and hammered again, shouting profanities at the door. Eventually, it occurred to me that I wasn't going to get an answer. This was even more strange. Sasuke rarely _went out _– except for training of course, the Uchiha always strived to avoid humans.

It occurred to me that I wasn't going to get an answer – this immediately set off the sirens in my head. 'Something must be wrong', was my instant thought as a bolt of panic shot through my body. I wasn't stupid enough to try and break down the door – a mansion would be well protected. Instead I opted for the open window. Easy enough.

Trying not to look too suspicious (which is rather hard, seeing as I was slipping through someone's window) I tiptoed around the house and slid through the empty window, immediately being assaulted by the soaking curtains which were flapping in the wind. After panicking - and somehow managing to rip the curtains from the bar on the wall they were hung on – I dropped them in a heap on the floor and regained my composure. Looking around, I could see the room was empty. I closed the window and then made my way over to the door and stood in the hallway, shouting for the Uchiha. They were in vain, however, as I heard no reply, only my echoes as they bounced off the many walls. My immediate thought was that my teammate had injured himself – collapsed or the likes, but after a thorough searching of the house (which only took a few moments, thanks to my wonderful shadow clones) I established the fact that the house was indeed deserted. Not like the famous Uchiha at all.

I slowly returned to the damp room in which I had entered the building through. Overreaction on my behalf was my first thought – it was simple. Sasuke had simply gone out. No matter how out of character it seemed for the stoic Uchiha, I tried not to worry – and failed. I found myself wondering why I cared so much. Indeed; that was a worry.

Upon studying the wet room with the now-closed window, a discarded notebook on the bed soon came to my attention. It was like me to go snooping around other people's belongings – but not Sasuke's. I don't know why – it just seemed _wrong_. But, after a mental argument with myself, I deemed this an appropriate moment to sneak a peek. Hey, you never know, it could be something important explaining the mysterious disappearance of the boy. He was a neat freak. Not like him to leave something messy. Especially while he went out.

Cautiously, I picked up the book and began reading through it. The first few pages were just doodles and certain death warnings to whoever dared read it. Ignoring these, I carried on turning the pages – which were slightly crispy from getting damp and then drying. There were about ten pages of drawings – training I assumed. A drawing of Team 7, a drawing of me, a drawing of Kakashi and I, a drawing of Sasuke and I fighting, another drawing of me and then a drawing of his brother, Itachi. I skipped the rest. Nothing important there. After the drawings it seemed Sasuke had started using the notebook as some sort of diary. The Uchiha's deepest thoughts were scrawled across the page in his usual perfect handwriting. Except for the last entry. The one in which the ink was still faintly damp – although it could have been the rain. It didn't feel right reading Sasuke's deepest secrets, so I skipped to the last entry – and convincing myself it was for his own good – read it. What I saw there made my heart hammer painfully against my chest. I went through different emotions; understanding, sympathy, shock, longing, and finally, fear.

The notebook fell from my hands as if I had been burned by it. I needed to find him, and I needed to find him now.


	3. Trips and Falls

**Trips and Falls**

My vision was blurred as I stumbled from tree to tree. Everything was passing me in a blur of green and brown – 'fucking rain' being the only thought in my mind at that moment.

I must have been travelling for hours, it felt like it. I was coated in mud from head to toe and I was extremely pissed off and numb. I decided I should probably get some rest – seeing as I was having problems keeping myself upright at that moment. I curled up on the branch I was currently stood on and lost consciousness almost immediately, shivering as the rain pounded against my weak body.

- - - - -

"Sasuke! Where are you?"

My bellowed call was left unanswered as I jumped from one tree to the next, searching for that damn Uchiha. How stupid could he be? Of all the people I knew, he was certainly the most sensible of them all – and then he goes and does this. Shit, it was hard to see where I was going because of the rain. I wiped the mud off my face and tried to shield my eyes with my arm so I could see better, but I only managed to lose my balance and fall onto the ground. That's me, the ever-clumsy Naruto.

Growling, I stood up again and for what felt like the hundredth time surveyed my surroundings. Nope, still nothing. Once again I felt anger spark up inside me – how could he be so selfish? Had he meant for me to find that damn notebook? If not, why couldn't he tell me he was leaving?

I punched the ground in annoyance, causing my knuckles to bleed. That was the least of my worries at the time, though. All my thoughts were directed toward that stupid Uchiha – the one who was known for being smart. _Worshipped_ for it. Yeah, well, if I found him I was going to make sure that reputation of his was destroyed.

'I am going to kill him. I am going to kill him. I am going to kill him,' was the only thought racing through my head. Right now, he was the person I hated the most in the entire of Konoha. Entire world. Entire universe. I'd rather be friends with Gaara than him.

I continued my race through the forest. He couldn't have gone far – not in the state he was obviously in after writing that stupid diary entry. I was personally going to be responsible for burning that damn thing.

The Uchiha could burn in hell for all I cared.

But if I really meant that, why was I searching the forest in a frenzy, trying to find him?

"Sasuke!" I shouted for the millionth time, to no avail. Heck, I wasn't expecting him to reply. What kind of person runs away, and then when someone comes after them happily pops out from their hiding place and says: "Hey, you got me! Fine, I'll come back," with a grin on their face? No one, that's who.

- - - - -

I felt like dying. No, worse, I felt like giving up. Then I saw it.

I had been searching for God knows how long. At least an hour. Mostly likely longer. Mud plastered my hair down - it was caked in my clothes, my nails and my mouth. I couldn't breath. At least the rain had subsided, even if by a tiny bit.

I was about to collapse right where I stood, before I saw it. A tiny scrap of navy blue cloth coated with mud, hidden between the leaves of a nearby tree. I squinted my eyes toward it – I was sure I could make out the muddy Uchiha symbol, too.

In a heartbeat I was throwing myself at the tree, climbing up it and landing on all four on the branch. Sure enough, it was my teammate. I swear, I have never seen him looking more forlorn. The Uchiha was laid there unconscious, knees tucked up in his chest, arms wrapped around his legs, black hair caked with mud and plastered to his face and bits of tree covering his entire body. I would have almost smiled if it wasn't for the fact I was mightily pissed off. I felt for a pulse. He was alive. Good. Revenge time.

Without further ado, I leaned forward and pushed him from the branch. Yeah, cruel you may say (especially in his current 'condition') but it's his own fault. He annoyed _me_, the great Naruto; he should expect a little bit of revenge from me afterwards.

I watched with a satisfied smile as he hit the ground with a thud. I watched with a smug expression on my face as his eyes snapped open and he jumped to his feet, clearly exhausted, and looked up with wide eyes at me. I laughed to myself as his wide eyes narrowed as he recognised me, and then he attempted to make a break for it.

Having anticipated the Uchiha's reaction, a couple of shadow clones were ready and waiting to grab the bolting teen.

I jumped down from the tree and strolled over to the Uchiha.

"What do you think you're playing at?" I demanded, growling at him.

"Hn." Trust the Uchiha to be smug at a time like this.

"I'm being serious."

"How did you know where I was?"

"A hunch." A complete lie seeing as I had been looking for him for hours now. Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"How did you know I was gone?"

"You left your window open." The shock was clear on his face.

"You went in my _house_?" he hissed. "Did you...see anything?" It was clear he was panicking about the notebook.

"Yes."

"Oh."

"Teme."

"Dobe."

I tackled Sasuke to the ground; my shadow clones that were restraining him disappeared. He wriggled on the ground beneath me, discomfort showing on his face. There were so many things I wanted to say to him – mostly insults and scolding for running away.

"I hate you," came his muffled reply.

"Yeah," came my reply. "I love you too." I pressed my lips against his.

Sasuke's body went rigid beneath mine. I pulled back from him.

"It's okay," I said. His dark eyes studied me for a moment, before he nodded faintly.

I pressed my lips to his again, and this time he responded by pressing back against mine. I ran my tongue along his lower lip and he hesitantly opened his mouth to allow me entry. I explored his mouth, feeling him moan involuntarily into the kiss. I smirked, and drew back so I could breathe.

"I'm taking you back to Konoha."

The stubborn Uchiha rolled his eyes at me, before slipping into unconsciousness again. Hauling his limp body over my shoulder, I started my way back to the village, fighting against the growing exhaustion that was creeping over me.


	4. Troubled Sleep and Disinfectants

**Troubled Sleep and Disinfectants**

"Argh!" I awoke with a yell. White. White sheets, white walls, shiny white floors and uniformed nurses dressed in white. The smell of disinfectant and painkillers hung in the air – yup, I was in a hospital.

I growled under my breath and tried to remember why I was here. Being a proud Uchiha, I was extremely pissed off at being here – I'd have rather died than admit I was feeling ill to anyone. Suddenly, it all came rushing back to me. Running away, falling asleep, Naruto, the kiss and then...blackness.

I gasped. The kiss.

Had it been a dream?

After recollecting my memories, I decided that it definitely hadn't been a dream. Nope, much too real for that. However, an even worse thought had crept into my head. What if Naruto only kissed me out of sympathy? Just to persuade me to return to Konoha? God, that would kill me – it'd be worse than it not even happening in the first place; false hope is a killer.

I scowled down at myself, well, more specifically, I scowled at the crisp, white hospital gown I was wearing. Clambering out of bed, I looked about the room for clothes. Of course, there weren't any. Oh, what I would have given for my trusty white shorts and blue top. Wincing, I slowly turned my head to look down my back as I felt an unpleasant breeze. Yeah. Should have known – open ass gown.

Gritting my teeth, I clenched and unclenched my fists to vent my fury. I wasn't going to walk out of the hospital _like this_. No way. I'd rather suffer a thousand deaths. Instead, I went through hundreds of different torture methods in my head for the doctors that worked here as punishment for dressing me in this.

Suddenly, the door to my room opened, interrupting my pleasant thoughts of dipping my doctor in a pot of boiling lava. I scowled at the door, until I saw a familiar head of unruly blond hair sticking into my room. Naruto laughed at the look of sheer shock on my face, and I leapt backwards and sat back on the bed to cover myself, replacing my shocked look with a withering "what-the-fuck-did-you-do" look. Naruto entered the rest of the way into the room, his hands held up submissively, and then closed the door behind him with his foot.

"What?" he asked, after being subjected to a few more minutes of my death glare.

"You know what," I said, crossing my arms and huffily looking the other way. Naruto just laughed at my reaction and strode across the room in three short strides.

"In a stress, are we?" he grinned, ruffling my hair with his hand. I growled and batted his hands away, sticking my bottom lip out like the sulky teenager I was. This caused another laughing reaction from Naruto.

"Why am I here?" came my distraught question. Naruto shrugged.

"Why do you think? I mean, you were exhausted and unconscious. Should I have left you in a puddle of mud in the middle of the forest?

"..."

"..."

"Yes."

"Sasuke! Don't be so sulky. I know you're proud, but there's nothing wrong with hospitals." He rolled his eyes.

"...Riiight. When can I leave?" Naruto rolled his eyes again and dug into his backpack, throwing some clean clothes at me.

"The nurses say you can go whenever you're ready. Get changed and then I'll give you a lift home," he replied, before walking out of the room and closing it behind himself.

Obediently, I gratefully replaced the disgusting hospital gown with my own comfy clothes. Afterwards, I 'accidentally' ripped the gown and left it on the bed 'neatly', before exiting the room and casually walking down to the waiting room with my hands in my pockets, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. When I saw Naruto's cheesy grin beaming at me from the waiting room, I rolled my eyes and strolled over to him, peeking out at him from beneath my black bangs.

"Ready to go?" he asked, tossing his car keys up and down in his right hand.

"Yeah," I replied, catching his keys before he could and strolling out of the sliding hospital doors. Naruto ran to catch up with me, and then led me to his car. I silently slid into the passenger's seat, before placing the blonde's keys back into his expectant hand.

I continued to stare silently out of the window as the car hummed to life and started toward my house. Naruto eventually broke the silence.

"So, how're you feeling now?"

"Fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"I see you're back to your usual chatty mood."

"..."

Naruto sighed.

"How long was I out?" I asked him.

"Eh, what? Oh. Only for the night. You was exhausted, that's all."

"Then why the fuck did you take me to the hospital?"

"You could be more grateful! I was worried," he muttered.

"Eh? Why?" I raised an eyebrow. This earned me another rolling of eyes from the blonde.

"Can't you remember anything that happened?"

"Uh. Yeah. Everything. Why?"

Naruto looked at me expectantly.

"..."

"I kissed you!" came his exasperated reply.

"I am aware of that," I pouted.

"Don't you have anything to say?" this time it was his turn to raise his eyebrow.

"Um. No. Should I?"

Naruto raised his hands in annoyance. He quickly placed them back on the steering wheel to swerve a car after I hissed in alarm.

"But... I read your notebook..." he mumbled, half to himself, in deep thought.

This alarmed me – I had forgotten about that.

"Yeah? How much?" came my panicked reply.

"I see that got your attention," he smiled wryly. "Don't worry, only the last entry. It didn't feel right reading it," he shook his head. Seeing my expression, he quickly added, "I only read the last part because I was worried."

I remained in silence for the rest of the car journey home. It wasn't long before we reached the Uchiha mansion. I slipped silently out of the car door as the blonde pulled to a halt in my driveway. I studied his face for a moment before carefully speaking.

"Well...Thanks for the lift home," I said, about to close the door. Naruto put his hand out to signal not to close the door yet.

"Um. Can I come in?" he asked, brightly.

"Uh. Yeah, sure, I guess," I said, hesitantly. I didn't think it was a great idea. The blonde's face fell, obviously expecting a better reaction from me, but he still got out of the car and slammed the door shut behind him. The car bleeped as he locked it, and then he strolled over to front door, walking past me as I held the door open for him. I gulped, before turning and following him into the house, carefully closing and locking the door behind me.

"Do you...want a drink?" I asked as I followed him into my kitchen. Naruto nodded, and I tossed him a soda from the fridge. I averted my eyes – looking at anything but the blonde. I could feel his eyes fixed on my face for the entire time. After about five minutes, he eventually slammed the soda down onto the counter in my kitchen. I snapped my head back to look at him, a questioning look plastered over my face.

"What? What's wrong with you?" came the blonde's agitated question. I simply shrugged, not knowing what to say.

"After what happened between us last night, you have _absolutely nothing_ to say to me? You're acting like you hate me. What have I done wrong?" his voice was strained. I stared back, and carefully answered.

"No...Not really," I felt awful for saying it, but I knew the blonde had no feelings for me. Not in the same way I had for him. For God's sake, I loved that blonde knucklehead. Yet, he only sees me as a rival. The only reason he kissed me was because he wanted his friend – his rival – to return to Konoha.

Naruto was obviously pissed at my response, as he dropped the soda he was holding onto the counter, picked up his jacket off the chair he had draped it over, and pushed past me, stalking out of the house. I remained frozen where I stood, not daring to move – or even breathe – until I heard his car door slam and the sound of the car's engine melting away as it travelled down the road away from my house.

I clenched my fists, not realising that my nails were digging into my skin and making my hands bleed. I didn't realise how badly I was shaking until my knees betrayed me and I ended up collapsing onto the floor in a heap. I didn't realise I wasn't breathing, until I ended up gasping for air, my breaths coming in ragged heaves. I didn't realise I was sobbing until I felt the tears dripping off my chin and falling onto my knees.

I don't know how long I remained there – sitting still with my empty eyes staring at the white wall on the other side of the room. It felt like hours. All I know is that I eventually ended up lying on the floor with my knees tucked into my chest, tears staining my cheeks, and dried blood coating my hands, wishing for death.


	5. Confessions

**Confessions**

I slammed the door shut behind me, making the sound echo around my small, yet homely apartment. The door shook on it's hinges, and I punched the wall, causing the wounds on my knuckles to crack open again and spill new blood.

I was annoyed. Beyond annoyed.

What the fuck was wrong with Sasuke? First, he writes about how he loves me in that damn notebook of his (oh, how I was beginning to wish I hadn't stumbled upon it now), and when I admit I feel the same way about him he acts like he hates me all over again. Sometimes I don't understand what goes through that fucking kid's brain.

I locked the door and slammed the bolt across with perhaps a little more force than necessary. I dropped my jacket in a heap on the floor in a corner somewhere – while making a mental note to clean up the growing piles of dirty clothes scattered around my small apartment – and stumbled into the kitchen. I yanked the fridge door open (almost managing to pull the door of it's hinges in the process) and pulled out a bottle of alcohol. Just to soothe my mind; help me sleep. The bottle fizzed as I removed the metal cap and gulped nearly half of it down in one go. Just to help me sleep. I slammed the bottle down on the counter, paused, picked it up again, and had one more gulp of it, before placing it down again.

"Just to help me sleep," I slurred slightly to myself, feeling the alcohol taking its effect. I stumbled halfway through my apartment before giving up and collapsing in a heap on the couch – sleep taking over my body.

- - - - -

I do not know how, or why, or when, but I eventually woke up to find myself back in my bed. In my room. Rather strange, seeing as the last thing I remembered was having a breakdown on the floor in the kitchen. I guessed I must have subconsciously dragged myself back to my damp room.

I regret what I said to Naruto. I wish things could have been different. I imagine how they could have been different – hell, I had been for the past three hours. I glanced at the digital clock next to my bed. 4am. I had awoken at 1am, rather puzzled to find myself in my room, and since then I hadn't been able to find sleep again. My thoughts kept straying back to Naruto and what could have been.

Yes, I regret what I did – maybe I should have at least explained why – the fact that I knew he only kissed me out of sympathy. That would have been better than ignoring him. But it would have hurt more. A lot more.

Sighing, I tossed and turned in my bed, like I had been doing for the past three hours. I considered painkillers – maybe they'd numb me enough to find sleep. Perhaps alcohol. Or maybe I could just go drown myself or something.

I sat up on the edge of my bed and yanked open a drawer from my chest of drawers, pulling out a small bottle. I ran my thumb over the label of the bottle before tipping about seven into my hand. Staring at them, I weighed up my options.

No. There was only one thing that would put my mind to rest. I twisted my hand so my palm was facing the floor, barely noticing as the pills fell and bounced off the carpet. I stood, yanked open my window and jumped out. A storm had started; the rain had returned and thunder was bellowing across the sky. Big, black clouds rolled across the sky menacingly, blackening the landscape, which was occasionally being lit up by flashes of lightning. Drenched instantly, I wrapped my arms around my shivering torso and ran as fast as I could toward Naruto's apartment – thank God I knew where he lived. I was drenched instantly; rain poured down my face and back, dripped off my arms and legs. My black hair lay plastered to my head as I darted through the rougher parts of Konoha, eventually reaching the block of apartments Naruto lived in. I hauled open the heavy door to the dreary concrete building, and stood panting inside as it slowly banged shut behind me. It was silent. Ignoring the bad smell and litter discarded all over the floor, I ran up the stairs two at a time until I finally reached the third floor. I stumbled my way across to apartment number 30b, took a deep breath, unwrapped one of my arms from around my body, and extended a shaky hand to knock on the door.

My knock was extremely faint, so I repeated it a second time, louder than the first. I knew he'd most likely hate me for banging on his door and waking him up so early in the morning, but it couldn't be helped. I needed to talk to him.

A few moments later, I held my breath as I heard footsteps trudging heavily toward the door. Half of me wanted to turn around and run back the way I came, but I can't explain it, my body seemed to freeze. I could feel myself shaking yet I couldn't bring myself to move an inch as Naruto stuck his blonde head out of his door. He seemed to look me up and down, me stood there shivering like an idiot, before he wrapped his arms around my waist and hauled me into his apartment, closing the door behind us. Naruto just stared at me, his eyebrow raised at my silence. Eventually I managed to force myself to move, if only to wrap my arms tighter around my own stomach.

"Naruto, I-" I started, but he held a finger up to signal silence. It was obvious he didn't want to talk about it right now.

"You're cold. I'll get you some towels," he said, turning and leaving me stood in his doorway. A moment later he threw a towel at me, and also some dry clothes: a large orange t-shirt, blue boxers and blue shorts.

"T-Thanks," I said, as I realised I was still stood there shivering, catching them in my arms. Naruto signalled for me to enter the bathroom.

I walked past him and gently shut the door behind me. I heard him sigh from the other side of the door, and I tried desperately to not just burst into tears again. Regaining my composure, I quickly towelled myself dry, removing my wet clothes, and put on the ones Naruto had given me. The t-shirt was too big for me, and hung off my slender frame. I set to work drying my black hair, which was still stuck down over my face.

- - - - -

I ran a hand through my blonde hair and sighed. Why was Sasuke here? And now of all times – in the midst of a thunderstorm, at 5am and when, above all, I had a gigantic headache. Groaning, I rubbed the back of my neck, truly regretting drinking all that booze.

Hearing the door slip open behind me, I turned around and gasped. It was taking all of my strength to not pounce on the Uchiha there and then. He looked adorable in my much-too-big-for-him clothes, and his hair was stuck up haphazardly. Once I realised I was staring I started toward him, taking the towel he was holding and hanging it back up. I grasped the frail boy by the wrist – noticing he was avoiding my eyes (and...Blushing?) – and led him to my couch, where I sat him down and then sat myself on the other side. I sighed, knowing this talk had to come sooner or later. Preferably sooner. What, was he going to tell me how much he hated me and never wanted to see me again? True, I was confused by him, but this is the only reason I could think of why he came now, at this time, just to _talk_.

"So..." I spoke suddenly, breaking the silence between us. I saw he had lifted his head to look at me while I spoke. "Why did you come?" He immediately shifted his gaze back to the floor.

"I..." he started. "I need to talk to you. And I came now because...Well...I couldn't sleep," the blush on his face reddened, and I waited for him to continue speaking.

"Well, you see, I know I've ignored you and acted like all those things I wrote in the diary weren't true, but..." he started twiddling his thumbs. I raised an eyebrow.

"I guess..." he hesitated again. "What I said – I mean – wrote, I guess, it was true," he mumbled to himself, still doing all in his power to not look at me. I felt a grin growing on my face. So he _did_ like, no, love me. Gently, I cupped his face in my hand and turned his head so he was facing me. This caused Sasuke to blush even more – still not looking at me. His eyes flicked from the floor, to the ceiling, to the wall behind me, anywhere but my own face.

"So, you love me?" I pressed, grinning at the boy's obvious discomfort.

"Maybe," he growled under his breath, obviously annoyed by my probing. I didn't care though, I just leant toward him, feeling his breath tickling my face, and then pressed my lips to his. I leant on him, making him fall back as I pinned him beneath me against the couch.

I could feel him wriggling beneath me – I felt like I was going to explode with happiness. I had never really _been_ with anyone before; no more than friends, anyway. All I knew is that it felt great.

I pulled back from him, needing air. I raised a hand, brushing my fingers along his cheek – still warm from blushing. Smiling, I pressed my lips against his own again, this time with more force, licking my tongue along his lower lip in a silent request to enter. Feeling his lips part hesitantly, I dove my tongue into his mouth, perhaps a little bit too enthusiastically. Smiling to myself, I licked the inside of the Uchiha's cheek, and then his tongue as he responded back.

Pulling back, I gasped for air – I could see he was doing the same. I grinned again, wrapping my arms around his waist and sitting up in an upright position, hauling him onto my lap. We were both exhausted, and I didn't complain as Sasuke buried his face in my neck, his hands clinging to the front of my shirt, and fell asleep. Nestling my face in his hair, I fell asleep soon after he did, a cheesy smile still plastered on my face.


	6. Morning After

**Morning After**

"Ugh..." I yawned, keeping my eyes closed. Why I had woken up I wasn't sure. Still tired, I attempted to roll over and go back to sleep, but, eh...

...I couldn't move. I slowly opened one of my eyes and realised where I was. Oh. Sprawled on Uzumaki's couch with his arms wrapped around me...A little too tight. Shifting myself in an attempt to get into an upright position, I realised sleeping on the couch hadn't been the best idea. Every one of my muscles ached and I had to suppress a groan.

"Naruto," I mumbled, trying to free one of my arms to shake him awake – but to no avail. One of my arms was pinned against my side, the other against the back of the couch, by the blonde idiot who had me in a bear hug.

"NARUTO," I yelled, at the same time shoving my body against his chest. Perhaps a little bit too hard, as he tumbled off the couch with me still in his death grip. As his head came into contact with the floor, his eyes snapped open.

"EH?!" came his puzzled voice.

"That HURT," I growled, hitting him around the head with my palm.

"Ouch..." he muttered, rubbing his head and then his side.

Hauling myself to my feet, I stumbled into Naruto's kitchen and drank some water from the tap. With one of my hands I brushed back my hair that was stuck in my face, leaving it stuck up with the 'I-just-got-dragged-through-a-hedge-backwards' effect. Leaving the kitchen, I saw Naruto was still laid on the floor where I had left him and was trying to sleep again. Grumbling, I kicked him gently in the side to get his attention.

"I'm using your shower," I said as one of the blonde's eyes slid open to look at me.

"Great idea! I'll join you," said Naruto, a little too enthusiastically.

"No you won't," I rolled my eyes and stepped into the bathroom, ignoring the blonde's disappointed whines and pouts.

"Fucking pervert," I smirked to myself, closing and locking the bathroom door behind me.

- - - - -

A few hours later, I was stood by Naruto's door about to leave. The blonde was looking at me with puppy dog eyes and pouting, in an attempt to make me stay. Crossing my arms over my chest I fixed him with the trademark Uchiha death glare, before speaking.

"No," I said firmly. "I've got stuff to do. I'd stay if I could," I sighed.

"Uh..." the blonde seemed to consider this. "Well, can I come over later?" he asked, a grin lighting up his face. I sighed and rolled my eyes; there was no point in saying no – he'd just invite himself over anyway.

"Yeah, sure," I sighed, secretly happy – not like I'd ever let him know that though.

Grinning, Naruto lunged himself at me and firmly glued his mouth to my own. Subconsciously I pushed myself closer to his body, getting lost in the kiss and wrapping my arms around his neck as I felt his arms snake around my waist. A few moments later we both pulled back for air.

"See you later, then," the blonde grinned, obviously pleased with himself. I rolled my eyes.

"Bye," I answered, giving him another quick kiss before turning and walking out of his apartment, closing the door shut behind me.

A slight smile was on my face as I crept down three flights of stairs toward the bottom of the building. I stuck my head out of the door and made sure there was no one I knew around, before quickly slipping out and walking casually down the main street. God knows what idea people would get if they saw me leaving Naruto's apartment at this time in the morning. At least my clothes had dried out; they were a lot more comfy (and a hell of a lot less suspicious) than Naruto's oversized clothes.

Anyway. What was it I was supposed to be doing? Hm. Truthfully, the reason I left Naruto was to get some alone time; some time to think. True, being with Naruto is the thing I had wanted most for a long time now, but I had never thought it would actually become reality. Truth was, I needed some time to get the idea round my head – I had never really been close to anyone before...And I was kind of scared. Pfft. Me, Sasuke Uchiha, scared. Not that I'd ever admit it. Ever. No way.

As I reached the enormous Uchiha mansion I entered and slammed the door behind me, the noise echoing off the walls around the silent, empty house. Sucks living alone – loneliness has got to be one of the worst feelings ever. Although, now I have Naruto, that shouldn't be too much of a problem – I brightened up a bit.

Now, to pass the time...

- - - - -

A bath, three cups of ramen, two video games, a book and a nap later, I found myself being awakened by a loud hammering on my door.

"Ugh..." I groaned, waving a hand absent-mindedly at the door, as if to shoo the person away. I rolled over and forgot I wasn't in a bed, falling off a couch for the second time in one day. Groaning, I rubbed my head and picked up the book off the floor where it had fallen. Glancing at my watch I realised it'd probably be Naruto. Sighing, I hauled myself to my feet and trudged over to the door in my usual slow pace. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest in anticipation of seeing the blonde moron, but of course I didn't let it show.

I carefully pulled the door open and saw Naruto stood there with a huge grin on his face – making me smile myself. I opened my mouth to speak, but before any words could leave my mouth the blonde moron charged into me, slamming his lips against my own and pinning me by my arms against the nearest wall. Subconsciously I heard him kick my front door shut with his leg as I wrapped my arms around his neck to pull him closer. The next second I felt his arms around my waist, pulling my body closer to his own – feeling he was about to pull back, I pressed my hands harder against the back of his neck so he couldn't move away. For all I cared he could explode from lack of oxygen – I wasn't finished yet.

Being the kind Uchiha I am, I let him pull away after a few more moments when I could feel his chest heaving from lack of...breathing. I grinned triumphantly at him as I watched him panting for breath, glaring at me.

"I wasn't done," I complained in a mock childish whine, stamping my foot to add to the effect. Naruto just laughed at me, and I could tell he was about to say something sarcastic so I silenced him by dragging him into another kiss by pulling on the front of his shirt with my hands. I nibbled on his lower lip until he allowed me entry to his mouth, but he soon pushed me back into my own mouth with his tongue a moment later. I pushed back against him in a battle of dominance – who says the great Uchiha was going to let himself be dominated by this blonde knucklehead?

Okay. So maybe he was the dominating one in this relationship I admitted to myself a moment later. I could feel the smirk on Naruto's lips as I pulled back, gasping for air again.

"So," I whispered after our make-out fest. "What've you been doing today?" I buried my head in his chest, remaining in his embrace.

"Just hanging around my apartment...And eating ramen," he grinned. I groaned, I should have known. He always has had a fetish for ramen. "What about you?" he asked, nuzzling the top of my head.

"Just...stuff," I said, avoiding the question as I didn't know what to say. "What something to drink? I'm guessing you aren't hungry as you've probably eaten ten pots of ramen..." Naruto just looked at me with a puzzle expression on his face.

"Sasuke! I thought you would've known me better," he said in mock horror. "I'm always hungry," he grinned. I sighed.

"Right, then," I say as I slipped my hand into my pocket to check that my wallet was there. It was. "Let's go get something to eat." Before I could barely move a muscle, Naruto had dragged me out of my house and around the corner, charging toward the ramen stall. I sighed and rolled my eyes at the ramen-obsessed blonde.

- - - - -

I groaned. Definitely the last time I was ever going to take Naruto out again – I mean, I knew he loved ramen and all, but _eleven _bowls? Next time I'm picking where we go to eat. Definitely.

"Naruto," I said, lifting my head off the table where I had slammed it down.

"I know you love ramen...But do you think we can go now?" I said as he was about to order his twelfth bowl. Naruto fixed me with a dejected expression, but he agreed. Happily I left the money on the table and dragged him out of the shop by the arm. I had only taken a few steps out of the stall when I noticed something. It was quiet – too quiet. A sudden gust of wind blew toward me and I froze. That smell...Perfume.

"Naruto, hurry!" I yelled in a panicked frenzy while I desperately tried to push him in the direction of my mansion. He shot me a confused look, then his eyes looked over my shoulder and his shock was soon replaced by understanding, and eventually, also panic. I turned my neck slowly to look behind me, and of course, they were there. Hundreds of them with their awful gooey eyes and drool. Fan girls.

My eyebrow twitched as a wave of them washed over me that caused me to stumble back, clinging to Naruto's arm to keep balance and not fall on my face. They instantly surrounded me.

"Hi, Sasuke!"

"Wanna go out some time?"

"Do you like my new perfume?"

"Ooh, did you get a haircut?"

My eyebrow twitched again at their squeals, and I was about to say something when I heard Naruto speak up, drowning out all of their voices.

"Back off, he's taken!" he shouted – they all had shut up.

"Who's he?"

"What right does he have to say that?" They whispered among themselves, before the wails began.

"Sasukeeeee! Is it true?" came their wails as one voice.

"No! I'm still single," I shout loudly, before I seized my change and grabbed Naruto's arm, dragging him to my house. I slammed the door shut behind me, and locked it. The noises of the fan girls eventually died away.

I turned slowly and saw the pained look on Naruto's face.


	7. Darkness

**Darkness**

"Why did you do that?" came Naruto's instant question.

"D-Do what?" I asked, stumbling over my words in an attempt to think of an excuse while he was still talking.

"Tell them you were still fucking single!" He yelled at me. I hesitated before my lie slipped out.

"I don't know. It just slipped out. Anyway, since when were we together?"

"What the _fuck_? You tell me you love me yet we aren't "together"? I thought that was obvious! Now, tell me why you said you was still single – no more lies!" he shouted the last three words at the top of his voice, slamming his fist into the wall beside my head. I looked up from gazing at the floor as I felt his eyes boring into my skull. I hesitated before speaking.

"I...I can't help it. I'm scared. Scared of what people will think. The last Uchiha _can't be gay_," I said the last few words through gritted teeth. Naruto studied my face for a moment, obviously realising that this wasn't a lie.

"Go on then," I said, grinding my teeth together in anger. "Go on, leave! I don't fucking care!" I growled, ducking under his arm and walking away from him. Instantly, I felt arms wrap around my waist and draw me back into his chest. I didn't resist.

"You don't really mean that," he whispered into my ear. "Anyway...You're right. I shouldn't act on impulse like that. I don't think I want anyone to know, either. People hate me enough as it is," he said solemnly, before adding "...and I still want to be the next Hokage...This could damage my chances," he joked and grinned, trying to lighten the mood. I felt a small smile forming on my lips.

"Yeah, well, good luck with that," I said and ducked out of his arms with a smirk on my face at his protests.

"Get back here!" he yelled, diving at me in another attempt to crush me in a bear hug. Luckily I had seen him coming and skirted quickly out of the way and he crashed onto the floor - then proceeding to stand up and chase me down the corridor. Much to my annoyance, he caught up with me near the end of the hallway and pinned me against the wall next to my room.

"Gotcha," he whispered into my ear, before practically shoving his tongue down my throat.

- - - - -

(Nobody's POV.)

- - - - -

"Ugh. Sasuke," Naruto whined as he trailed kisses up and down Sasuke's neck – who was still pinned to the wall by the larger boy.

"What?" he sighed.

"I want you," said Naruto matter-of-factly, his lips never leaving the other boy's skin.

"Huh, what?" came Sasuke's dazed response, wondering if he'd heard right. He craned his neck to look up at the other boy. Naruto sighed.

"I. Want. You," replied Naruto, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. He rolled his eyes. "You're too cute, god damn it," he growled, before gently pressing his lips to Sasuke's. The kiss was slower and less urgent than all the times before. Naruto moved his hands off Sasuke's wrists (where he had been pinning him against the wall) as he felt the other boy trying to move his arms – they soon wrapped around Naruto's neck so that he could pull the blond closer. Naruto's now-free hands tugged on the bottom of Sasuke's shirt before slipping up them, his hands rubbing against the other boy's stomach. Sasuke moaned into the kiss before Naruto pulled away to breathe with a grin on his face.

"You taste good," Naruto muttered, nipping at the other boy's neck and then pressing his lips back against Sasuke's. He started rubbing his body up and down against the smaller boy's – both of them gasping from the friction generated between their lower stomachs. Without any warning, Naruto gripped Sasuke around the waist and hauled him up, slinging him over his shoulder. The brunet squirmed in protest as he was lifted and carried through into his room. Naruto flung Sasuke onto the bed and then leapt on him, straddling him and pinning him down. He started moving his body against Sasuke's again.

Both boys groaned in pleasure and Naruto smirked slightly when he felt Sasuke's finger trailing along the top of his trousers – soon undoing them and trying to pull them down. Naruto pulled himself up slightly and kicked off his own trousers and then moved his hands to pull down Sasuke's shorts. The brunet kicked off his shorts and then sat up so he could pull the blond's bright orange t-shirt off. Meanwhile, Naruto had gotten impatient with Sasuke's shirt and had ripped it off instead – ignoring the scowl he received.

Naruto leant down to kiss Sasuke again, but then gasped as he felt the other boy's hand slip in his boxers and then grab him.

"You're eager," he noted, licking and then biting down on Sasuke's neck and making him moan.

"Shut. Up," he panted in reply, pushing Naruto and rolling over so that he was laid between his legs. He pulled his own boxers off and then Naruto's – unable to stop himself from staring when he saw how _big_ he was.

"Ugh. This is going to hurrrt," he complained when Naruto rolled them back over so he was on top again. Naruto just grinned in reply.

"Have you got any...?" Naruto trailed off while he turned his head to look around the room.

"Uh. Yeah. Top drawer – there," Sasuke replied, gesturing lazily with his hand to the small chest of drawers next to his bed. Naruto leant over and pulled the lube bottle out.

"Why do you..." started Naruto, before Sasuke sighed loudly to shut him up.

"Don't ask. Now hurry up," Sasuke grit his teeth.

"No need to be so impatient," Naruto replied with a grin on his face, as he prepared himself and then Sasuke.

Sasuke bit down on his lip hard – determined not to cry out – as Naruto scissored two of his fingers inside him. Moments later Naruto had positioned himself and then thrust in – making Sasuke whimper and grit his teeth in pain. He started pumping Sasuke's cock in an attempt to make him less focused on the pain. Naruto thrust in again and this time hit his prostrate which made him cry out in pleasure – the blond positioned himself so he would hit it every time. Sasuke squirmed as waves of pleasure coursed through his body and he called out Naruto's name as he came. Naruto came a few seconds later inside of Sasuke.

Panting, Naruto pulled out and collapsed in a heap next to the other boy. Sasuke was also exhausted and he curled up next to Naruto's side and soon fell asleep. The blond ruffled his hair tiredly, before also falling asleep.

- - - - -

My instant thought as I awoke was: "What the _fuck_?!" as I saw a head full of blonde hair in my face. I froze in shock as I was used to waking up in a huge house on my own, before I remembered what had happened last night. I breathed out the breath I didn't realise I'd been holding until then and sighed. Last night had been good. Moving to get up, an awful pain shot through my back, which made me gasp and sit back down again. Damn Naruto.

Slowly I stood up, wincing, and trying to ignore the pain in my back. I stumbled over to my bathroom and had a quick shower before towelling my hair dry and putting on some clean clothes – jeans and a black t-shirt – and then I walked down the hallway to my kitchen. I had never had to cook for myself before; there had always been someone else there to do it for me and if not I went out to buy food, but now there was no one and no way could, and would, I leave Naruto in my house unattended.

I sighed and searched the kitchen for food. Hmph. Toast it is. I shoved four slices of bread into the toaster and inspected it suspiciously – I half expected it to blow up in my face or something. Hearing a noise behind me I spun around and saw Naruto pushing the door open and moving into the room. He was dressed in his rumpled clothes from yesterday, but his hair was wet which showed that he'd had a shower. I acknowledged him by grunting and nodding slightly at him – too tired to do anything that involved moving more than necessary.

"...What's that smell?" asked Naruto, breaking me out of my daze. I sniffed – sure enough, the smell of burning was lingering in the air. I yelped and spun around and identified the toaster as the source of the problem. Desperately I searched for a cancel button and hit it.

"Hmph," I grunted as I fished out the blackened bits of toast. I waved them on a plate in front of Naruto.

"Want toast?" I could almost have laughed at his panicked expression.

"Uh...No thanks," he grinned brightly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Nah, me neither," I said and dumped the remains of the toast in the bin. Naruto stood up from where he had sat and tackled me into a hug from behind, resting his chin on my shoulder.

"How're you feeling?" he asked, grinning. I smacked him on the arm and scowled – making him laugh.

"Well, I didn't hear you asking me to stop," he teased, before ducking away from my fists.

"Shut up," I grumbled, walking uncomfortably over to him. I noticed that he was putting on his jacket at the front door.

"You going now?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I figured I should leave now seeing as it looks a bit...suspicious leaving your house in the morning...It's early now so I don't think anyone would see," I grunted my approval. "Remember – we can't tell anyone," he reminded me. As if I'd forget. I moved over to the front door and opened it, peeking my head out and having a quick look around. Like I thought, there was no one there. After all, there were no other houses near the Uchiha mansion.

"There's nobody arou-" I started, turning to face Naruto, but I was cut off as his lips pressed against mine. I was surprised at first, but soon wrapped my arms around his neck as he pushed me up against the doorframe on my front porch. He pulled away and started trailing kisses along my neck as he spoke.

"Mm. We have training later – so I'll see you then?" he asked me. I was about to reply when I heard something. I turned my head to look around, feeling a sinking feeling in my stomach. Had we been too careless? Naruto seemed to have noticed I wasn't paying attention, as he pulled back.

"Sasuke?" he asked. Before I could say anything in reply, someone shot out of the bushes near the front of my house and ran down the road. I panicked and leapt out of my door, chasing after them.

It was raining and I couldn't see as water kept getting into my eyes and blinding me. I squinted ahead and thought I could make out a figure ahead of me. As I ran I could see that I was catching up; the figure was getting bigger as I neared them. I willed myself to run faster than I ever had before – my heart was pounding painfully in my chest. I needed to do this for Naruto. He wouldn't want people to know...

Finally reaching the person, I reached out and managed to grab their shoulder. At the same time I pulled, hard, and the momentum caused them to spin to face me. Before I had time to register who it was...

...Everything went black.

- - - - -

**(Quick A/N: My first time writing yaoi before... Don't kill me! D: I know it's short and crappy but... It's harder to write than it looks. ;-; I'll do it better next time.)**


	8. Murders and Trials

**Murders and Trials**

I stirred. I didn't want to get up just yet; if I waited a bit longer Naruto would come and wake me up and then give me breakfast. I rolled onto my side, feeling the wet grass beneath me.

Wait. Grass? What the fuck...?

I inhaled and swallowed a load of water, finally realising that my mouth had been filling up with rain. My eyes snapped open and I sat up, coughing and choking on the water that I had just breathed in. I felt numb all over as my memories came flooding back to me; the kiss, the person in the bushes and the chase. The chase. Who _was_ that, anyway?

I shivered and for the first time my brain registered a cold lump of metal in my left hand. Sure enough, by turning my head I could see a kunai held loosely in my fist. I willed my aching fingers to snap shut around it and brought it closer to my face so that I could see it better. Yes, definitely a kunai. A bloodstained kunai. Shit.

Instantly I dropped the weapon and sprung to my feet alertly. Looking around I could see no one else – except for a black misshapen lump on the ground a few metres to my right. Cautiously I made my way toward it and gasped once I realised that it was a corpse. I ran the last few metres toward it and knelt beside it, pressing my fingers to their neck, then their wrist, and then my hand to their chest, and then my ear to my mouth. They were definitely dead.

Reaching out with my fingers I turned the person's head and winced as I saw whom it was. Chouji was dead.

I held my hand out, palm facing the sky and watched expressionlessly as the torrents of rain pounded against my hand and washed the blood from the kunai away. I didn't even notice as the Hokage, Tsunade, and a group of ANBU arrived, instantly swarming around the dead Chouji and checking for signs of life as I had done. I could faintly hear their yells at the back of my mind somewhere.

"Shit, someone get a doctor!"

Had I done this?

"It's too late...He's dead. What's this kid's name?"

After all...I _had_ woken up with a weapon bloodied with his blood in my hand, lying a few feet away from his corpse...

"Chouji, I think. No older than 18. What happened to him?"

No. I didn't do this. Definitely not – I'd remember.

"Looks like severe stabs. Kunai by the looks of the wounds. Hey, wait, who's that?"

Yes. It definitely was not me. I could only remember chasing someone...And then everything went black and I had awoken here. Although, I had no idea how that kunai got into my hand...

"Kid, do you know what happened?"

It became clear to me that one of the ANBU was talking to me. I turned my head slightly so I could see them better.

"No," came my croaked reply after a few moments.

"Hey, look! There's a kunai over here!" said another of the ANBU, picking up the kunai I had dropped minutes ago and waving it around before grimacing. "It's covered in blood."

The ANBU that had spoken to me narrowed his eyes. He looked from Chouji to the kunai and then back at me.

"I'm arresting you on suspicion of murder," he hissed at me, a steely glint in his eye.

His words rang through my head, over and over. I was too numb to even put up a fight as I felt him snap the handcuffs in place around my back, too tired to protest when he led me over to a waiting police car and too shocked to even take in what was happening around me.

I could have been sat shivering in that police car for what seemed like hours until the front door slammed and I snapped my head to the right to see who it was. It was the ANBU from earlier and Tsunade in the passenger seat. He started up the car and the engine purred to life as he started driving toward the Hokage's building.

- - - - -

I shifted uncomfortably in my chair as Tsunade's glare penetrated my eyes.

"Did you murder Chouji?" came her cold words.

"No." I replied and she sighed.

"Tell me what happened."

"Hn."

"Damnit Uchiha! Tell me or I'll lock you up for life!" she slammed her fist into her desk.

"I don't know!" I practically shouted. "One moment I was outside, the next everything went black and I woke up next to Chouji's corpse!"

"Are you saying that you didn't kill him?"

"Yes."

"Then explain why the kunai covered in Chouji's blood is also covered in your fingerprints." I froze.

"When I woke up...It was in my hand."

"So let me get this straight. You're saying you woke up in the forest with no recollection of how you came to be there. You're saying that it was coincidence that you ended up next to Chouji's corpse, and also coincidence that you was holding the weapon that killed him?"

"Yes." I knew how it sounded, but it wasn't me. I know it wasn't...

"Do you realise how unbelievable you sound right now?"

"Yes."

"Yet you still don't speak the truth?"

"I am telling the truth!" I grit out each word between my teeth angrily. She sighed.

"Sorry, Uchiha, but the odds are...greatly against you. No one else was around, Chouji had died within the past 10 minutes and you were holding the weapon, kunai, which killed him. I don't see how you're going to get out of this one," she paused and looked over my shoulder at the two ANBU guards stood at the door. They both nodded and she continued speaking.

"Sasuke Uchiha, you have been given a private trial by the Konoha Hokage and head ANBU, and we have come to the conclusion that you are responsible for the death of Chouji."

I froze as her words sank in. I was being charged for murder...What was the penalty for murder, anyway? I was about to ask her when she cleared her throat and continued talking.

"It has been years, centuries since a murder has been committed within Konoha's walls between two of it's residents, and therefore the penalty for murdering a fellow resident has not changed over these years...And is extremely old fashioned," she cleared her throat again, as if she was finding it hard to say what my punishment was. "Therefore, Sasuke Uchiha, your punishment for the murder of Chouji, is..."

- - - - -

I ran a hand through my short blond hair as I turned the corner to enter the main part of Konoha. Boy, I was confused. One moment Sasuke had been there, the next he was running off after some strange person. I sighed. I'd locked up his house for him and left the key under the doormat where I knew he'd usually keep it. I had waited for him for about an hour and finally I decided he wouldn't be coming back anytime soon. Yeah, I was worried, but I had no bloody idea where he'd gone. I made up my mind to call him later.

I was walking silently down the deserted streets (it was getting late) toward the other side of town where my house was situated, when I noticed a group of my friends stood on the corner of the street talking in a hushed tone. Stood there was Kiba, Shikamaru, Sakura and Ino. Curious, I approached them and they all looked up, annoyed that their conversation was being interrupted – it was probably just another piece of worthless gossip.

I waved my hand in greeting and grinned, noticing that something was wrong. However, I didn't notice that Ino and Sakura's eyes were both red and puffy from crying, and that even Kiba and Shikamaru looked close to tears – although both were trying to hide that fact. My face instantly fell into a more serious expression as I scrutinised their faces.

"Guys...what's wrong?" at my question, Ino and Sakura both clutched each other and started wailing again. Confused, I turned to face Kiba and Shikamaru, hoping to get a better reply.

"You...haven't heard?" came Shikamaru's quiet reply. I shook my head.

"Chouji...is dead." I almost choked on his words.

"What – dead?! How? When?" I spluttered, the questions tumbling out of my mouth in a frenzy. Shikamaru held up a hand to silence me.

"Earlier. A few hours ago," he replied, shifting his gaze from me to the floor. I got the feeling he wasn't telling me something.

"How...did he die?" I asked cautiously. I felt numb with shock – Chouji had always been there. I couldn't imagine what it was going to be like without him...

"Can't you stop pushing? Can't you see it's upsetting to talk about?" Shikamaru snapped almost yelled, gesturing with his hands toward the girls who were still crying. He was still looking at our feet, however, and now I definitely had the feeling he was hiding something.

"I have a right to know," I said quietly. "Just answer me, and then no more questions. I promise." Shikamaru studied my face with a pained expression before speaking.

"Don't go crazy, okay?" he said cautiously. I nodded, confused as to what he was getting at.

"That bastard Uchiha killed him," he said after a moment of silence.

I felt the world crumble around me. Sasuke wouldn't kill Chouji...would he? He was cold, yes, but not murderous or stupid. Surely he must know he'd be punished severely...Then my mind flicked to his promise of killing Itachi – murderous. And his running away a few days ago – stupid. Shit.

I gradually became aware that Shikamaru was talking again.

"Yeah, he stabbed him with a kunai. Don't know anything more, that's all we got told," he paused at my silence. "I know you hate the Uchiha and all... but don't go doing anything stupid," he placed a hand on my shoulder. "I'm sure his punishment will make him wish he were dead."

Oh, how wrong could Shikamaru be?

"Punishment? What's his punishment?" my voice cracked.

"No one knows yet..." he growled. "Whatever it is...he deserves it."

At his words, I felt my body tense up. I could feel my heart hammering in my chest and suddenly all I wanted was to be alone. I pushed Shikamaru's hand off my shoulder and ran down the street as fast as my legs would carry me, so that the others couldn't see my tears.

Chouji was dead. Sasuke was going to get punished...Maybe I wouldn't see him again.

I didn't know which was worse.

I slammed my apartment door behind me and locked it with fumbling fingers before leaning back against it and sliding down it silently to land on the floor with a thud. I sat slumped against the wall for what seemed like forever, sobs tearing through my body. I never wanted to get up again.

- - - - -

It isn't fair. I don't deserve this. I didn't kill Chouji.

I am sure of it now – I would definitely remember. Now all I needed to find out was why I was there...Near Chouji's dead body and holding the weapon that killed him. Oh, how unlikely my story seemed – I just "woke up" and happened to "be there". That's probably the reason why I was found guilty. Now I had to suffer the consequences – I did it for Naruto. He didn't want people to know about us. I chased that person so people wouldn't find out. I am in this situation because I chased that person.

Naruto.

I wonder what he'll think when he hears about it. Will he believe Ithem/I that I murdered Chouji? I'll tell him I didn't. I don't know whether or not he'll believe me...I know how unlikely and stupid my story sounds – but it's the truth. It's what happened.

I was interrupted from my thoughts when a heavy metal door clanged somewhere down the corridor and I heard footsteps approaching my "room" – more of a prison cell. I was being kept in the locked rooms underground, beneath the Hokage's building. All the rooms were heavily locked – escape was not possible – yet they had been decorated to look "homely". There was a carpet and coloured walls, even a simple bed and a few small decorations. I don't know why they bothered.

"Sasuke." My head snaps up at the voice as I instantly recognised the speaker.

"Naruto," I reply quietly. He looks awful. His eyes are red from crying and he had dark rings under his eyes – it must be late. Naruto looks at the guard who is stood with him (he must have let him in) and the guard nods and produces a bundle of keys. He unlocks the door, Naruto steps in and then he locks it behind him again.

"He can't hurt you. No weapons. Shout when you want to go," he spoke to Naruto in small sentences before turning and striding back down the corridor – assumingly to regain his post at the main door. Naruto wastes no time in his questions.

"Did you kill Chouji?" he asks bluntly.

"No," I reply coldly, looking him straight in the eyes. He looks relieved and sighed.

"Good," he bites his lip.

"You believe me?"

"Of course!" he says in an exasperated tone. "I can tell when you're lying," he smiles faintly. I'm sat on the edge of the bed and he moves to sit beside me, wrapping an arm around my shoulder and pulling me closer to him and resting his chin on my head.

"Are you okay?" he breathes, noticing my silence. I simply nod. He doesn't complain at my lack of speaking – he must assume that I'm in shock or something. There's a silence between us for a few minutes before he speaks again, this time hesitantly – as if he is afraid of the answer.

"What's your...punishment?" he gulps.

I freeze up. I can't tell him. I can't tell him that I have to leave him. I don't want to leave him – not now! He is my everything; I can't bear the thought of not having him, the thought of the pain it was going to bring him by my leaving him. If anything, me leaving him would kill him, if he felt the same way about me as I felt about him. Leaving him...

I can't believe I have to leave him. Never see him again. How to break the news to him? I wring my hands in my lap as I think this over. If I tell him I'm leaving it will break his heart – would he get over me? The thought pained me, but no, I'm not thinking of myself. I'm thinking of him. It would be cruel to tell him that I love him and then leave him – he'd hang onto me after I'd left. No, I couldn't allow that to happen. I love him and I want him to move on after I am gone. I have decided what I am going to say and I take a deep breathe.

"Naruto," I say, my voice cracking. I push him away and stand at the opposite end of the room and cross my arms, trying to ignore his hurt expression.

"I..." I try to speak but words don't come out. I need to say this – help him move on. It will hurt him less; it is the less selfish way I reassure myself.

"I don't love you anymore," my words come out in a strangled voice.

It feels like my heart is being torn in two.


	9. Broken in Two

**Broken in Two**

I don't believe him. That is my first reaction – denial. My hand subconsciously clutched at my t-shirt covering my chest as I felt my heart constricting; I tried to catch the Uchiha's gaze but he averted his eyes to stare at the wall behind me.

"Why?" my voice came out choked. As I spoke I managed to catch his eye and for a second I saw pain, hatred and sadness, but it was soon replaced by his blank expression. Hatred for me? Sadness that I wouldn't leave him alone?

"What do you mean 'why'?"

"Why don't you love me anymore? Did I do something wrong? If I did, I'm sorry," I plead as a sob ripped through my chest; I lunged forward suddenly and gripped the front of his t-shirt. I felt him go tense at my sudden move. I saw his fists as they clenched and unclenched and I heard as he gritted his teeth – almost as if he was working up to say something he didn't want to say.

"I never did," he said quietly. My breath caught in my throat and I almost choked. "I never loved you, ever," he repeats, still quietly, as if trying to convince himself at the same time as me.

My whole body started shaking uncontrollably as sobs tore through my chest one after the other. This couldn't be true. I wanted this all to be some terrible dream and I wanted to wake up. _Now._

Ripping myself away from him, I fled to the door and rattled the bars loudly, unable to speak let alone shout that I wanted to be let out. I couldn't face him. I didn't want to look at him. The guard seemingly heard me and I heard as his footsteps trudged closer, he fished his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door, sliding the bars so I could step out. As soon as I had he walked away again, pocketing the keys and not once commenting at the tears flowing freely down my cheeks.

"Yeah...Well," I turned to take my last look at the raven. He didn't look at me but I knew he was listening. "I love you," I choked out quietly. "I love you," I repeated, this time louder. "I always have done. And I fucking hate you for it," I say through gritted teeth. "And I always will," my eyes locked with his onyx eyes before I tear myself away, running down the corridor and almost yanking the door off it's hinges to get outside.

- - - - -

I cannot believe I just did that. That had to be the hardest thing that I had ever done...in my entire life. I stumbled backwards until my back came into contact with the cold brick wall and I slide down it until I'm slumped on the floor. He didn't deserve that.

But he deserves to be able to move on.

Although his last sentence contradicted that. "I love you, I always have and _I always will_." I replayed his words in my head. Is that true? Would he never get over me? If yes, then my efforts were all in vain. Oh God, I hoped they weren't – although another part of me did. The selfish part that wanted Naruto to be mine forever, the part that wanted to embrace him and tell him how much I valued him. The only person I had ever valued since...that day my family died.

My fists clenched and my nails dug into my palms as I started sobbing. I drew my legs closer to my body and buried my face in my knees as blood started trickling down my hands.

Had I been too cruel?

Should have I just told him the truth?

But...He didn't deserve that. I couldn't bear tell him I had to leave him – not after everyone else had done in his life.

Although, isn't telling him that I no longer love him... a million times worse?

He deserves to move on.

But he didn't deserve that.

Shit. Regret built up inside of me. Maybe I shouldn't have done this...Maybe I should have told him the truth – that I was being unwillingly taken from him and that I still loved him. It may have taken him longer to get over me but...He would eventually, right? Too late for that, though. I wouldn't see him again before..."leaving". I winced.

**A/N: Sorry for the extremelyyyyy short chapter. It's also kinda a filler, but, eh. It's also a week late. XD Yeah, I had to cut it off here. Next chapter shall be the last or second to last, methinks - depending on how long it ends up. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Again, I don't own any of these characters.**


	10. Finale

**Disclaimer: Don't own these characters. Belong to M. Kishimoto.  
**

**Warning: Angst, lots of rapid POV changes toward the end, cliche ending (iApologise).  
**

**A/N: Just a quick note before I begin the final chapter (yes, you heard me right – this is the last chapter). You'll all have probably noticed that the first 9 chapters were all in past tense. This one is in present. Yeah, I've done it on purpose. The first 9 were the past – as if they were looking back on their lives – this is the present.**

**This is happening now.**

**Finale**

Today. Today is the day.

I cannot believe three weeks have past since my last encounter with the blond. Three weeks has been too long. Three weeks without my blond dobe. I can't stand it.

Three weeks has also been long enough for me to realise my mistake. The biggest mistake of my life. The most painful mistake of my life. I thought that by brushing the blond away it would make things easier, make things better for him. He would move on. He would be fine. It turned out to be the opposite.

But then again, that always happens, doesn't it?

Yes. I had had most of Uzumaki's friends visit me in my prison during these three weeks. All had the same thing to say. I was mean. I was selfish. I should die. I didn't deserve Naruto after what I had done to him.

Naruto.

That very name brought me so much pain. I wish I hadn't done it – I shouldn't have been so cruel. I understand now that brushing him away did not make things better. Things were made worse. His friends told me he hadn't left his room at all. Refused to eat. Refused to talk. And it was all my fault. That cut me deeply. Now, all that I wanted was to hold him and tell him I was sorry. Tell him that I had lied. Tell him that I loved him with all my heart – him and only him. Forever. But I can't, can I?

I can hear footsteps echoing – closer and closer towards me. I am then reminded that it is Today. Today is the day.

"Any last wishes before your punishment?"

I look up into Tsunade's lifeless and dull eyes. She's hiding her emotions. I bet she's happy. Pleased that this is happening. She always was close to Naruto. She probably blames me – I deserve it, it is all my fault.

"Yes," I force myself to make my voice heard. This is my last chance. Last chance to correct my mistakes. Mistake. I fight to hide all emotion from my voice, as always. Uchiha traits. Got to love them.

"What?" again comes her harsh voice from the other side of the bars.

"I want a phone call."

I see her pause. She is considering this. My breath catches in my throat as I plead to God – if he exists – that she may grant me it. A face-to-face conversation would have been better, but I don't trust myself. There are a few moments of silence before she tosses her mobile phone through the bars at me. My arm shoots out and I catch it before it has chance to bounce off my skull. Fingers trembling, I dial the numbers. I'd never forget those numbers.

"Hello?" comes a quiet, nearly inaudible voice.

"What I said wasn't true," I blurt out. It is silent.

"Sasuke?" his voice is angry. "I'm hanging up," he starts, but I interrupt him.

"No!" I yelp in a panic. This is my last chance. I can't mess this up. "Please. Just hear me out. I won't waste more than a few minutes of your time and then you'll never have to hear from me again. Please. Please just let me explain myself," it is silent again and I pray to God that he hasn't hung up on me.

"Fine. Make this quick," he snarls. I sigh in relief.

"What I said wasn't true. None of it. It was all a lie. I wanted to protect you. Didn't want my punishment to hurt you. Thought that cutting our relationship off would make it easier for you," I spoke in small incomplete sentences to make it quicker. I can hear Tsunade demanding her phone back; obviously realising I was talking with her _darling _Naruto.

"Why? Why would you do that?" he whispers.

"Give me my phone back!" Tsunade's angry voice slices through the air and sends chills down my spine.

"I just told you. I wanted to make it easier for you. Tsunade's about to take her phone back. I just wanted to let you know, I can't rest without knowing that you know the truth. I regret what I did. I hope you can forgive me."

"Wait – Sasuke!" he sounds panicked. "What's your punishment?" I am angry. He doesn't need to know this. This is the one thing I don't want him to know. I can hear Tsunade opening the bars to my cell, screeching at me. I realise that I forgot to say the most important thing.

"Naruto, I lo-" I start. The phone is gone from my hand.

- - - - -

I can feel panic rising in my chest, coursing through my entire body, as Sasuke is cut off.

"Hello, Naruto," comes Tsunade's cold voice. "I apologise for that. I tried to get my phone back from Sasuke but I couldn't get it sooner. If I'd known it was you he was planning on calling he wouldn't have done so." I am extremely confused now.

"Why was he using your phone?" I ask, puzzled.

"Last wish," is all her reply is.

"Wait! Put him back on!" I yelp, not understanding her answer. She pauses before talking.

"No."

"What? Why?" I snarl.

"I can't let him do this to you. Not while you're in this state. The state _he_ put you in. It's cruel. I can't let him." The line goes dead. I try to call her back. The phone is switched off.

Calmly, I sit down on the floor and rest my back against the wall. Calmly, I run a hand through my blond hair. Calmly, I hurl my phone at the wall and allow a hysterical sob to erupt from my chest. I grit my teeth, angry at my weak self. What the fuck is going on? I replay bits of the short conversation.

"What I said wasn't true. I wanted to protect you. Thought cutting our relationship would make it easier for you. I can't rest without knowing that you know the truth. I hope you can forgive me."

Wait. Does that mean he still loves me? God, I hope so. It sounded like that. That would make sense.

But, no. I don't see what could force him to say those hurtful words to me. I love him and I could never say those things to him. Was this his last attempt at an apology? Sympathy? Trying to get me to forgive him, yet again? Or simply an attempt to make me start living again, give me false hope?

I need to know.

Pulling on my coat, I rush out the door and slam it behind me.

- - - - -

Tsunade's hand moves as quickly as lightning and strikes me across my cheek. Of course I saw it coming – I just didn't see the point in blocking. If slapping me satisfied her, let it be.

"How dare you," she snaps.

"What?"

"Talk to him. You are not good enough for Naruto." I wince at his name.

"I don't care what you think."

"It's not nice to mess with people's minds. And hearts." At these words I snap.

"I didn't want to mess with him," I snarl, resisting the urge to slam her against the wall. "I wanted to make it easier for him."

"Whatever," she waves her hand in dismissal. "I don't care. I just want you out of his life forever. Which will happen soon. Once you are gone he will forget about you and move on. You are nothing but a phase."

"God, I hope so," I grind out through gritted teeth. I sincerely hope so, with all my heart. Her words cut me deep, though. I can't stand the thought of being without Naruto, but even less the thought of him with someone else. I immediately banish the thoughts from my mind as Tsunade nods to the two guards accompanying her and each grabs one of my arms, marching me out of the cell. I don't look back as I am led outside into bright daylight – it must be early in the morning. My sense of time is all screwed up thanks to the artificial light and many weeks in that cell.

I can feel my eyes burning from the sunlight as the guards drag me out of a large, black metal gate and away from the building in which my cell had been situated. The first thing I notice outside the gate is the stage. And then the masses of people stood in front of me.

- - - - -

My feet pound the pavement loudly and my heart slams against my chest painfully as I throw myself down the streets toward the town centre. I am going to see Sasuke and Tsunade. I need to know his punishment.

"This is my last chance, I can't mess this up. You'll never have to hear from me again. Didn't want my punishment to hurt you. I wanted to make it easier for you." I hear the snippets of Sasuke's conversation in my head.

"Last wish." Tsunade's voice rings out loud through my head.

This doesn't sound good. Rounding the corner I get that awful feeling of déjà vu as I almost run into the same group of my friends as before. Before, on that night when I found out about Chouji. Instantly, all eyes are on me. I can tell they are surprised. I mean, after all, I haven't left my house in three weeks.

"Naruto!" comes their voices. They are strained though, something is wrong and I can tell.

"What's wrong this time?" I almost growl.

"We're just upset about Sasuke...Such a shame that..." Kiba starts, but Shikamaru slaps a hand over his mouth before he can continue. Ino and Sakura instantly start the waterworks again and cling to each other, wailing.

"What's wrong with Sasuke?" I ask in a strangled, panicked voice. What is it with these people being the bearers of bad news? I almost don't want to hear the answer to my question, but I need to know.

"You...don't know?" comes Shikamaru's hesitant voice.

"No!" I yell. "Tell me already!" I snarl.

"This isn't something for words," Shikamaru begins. Sakura and Ino increase their wailing. "It's something you should see. Come." He grabs my hand and yanks me along behind me as he bolts down the road. The other three are following.

"I've never seen you move so fast before," I say, trying to lighten the mood.

"Never had to. We don't have much time," Shikamaru's lips tighten into a thin line and he increases his pace.

- - - - -

Ah. So this is what it is like to be famous – to have all of those adoring fans stood in a big crowd before you, cheering and clapping you on.

Except these people weren't clapping and cheering, most wore scowls and expressions of hatred on their faces.

The guards escorting me pulled me over to the side of the creaky, wooden 'stage' and haul me up the few short steps. The stage is empty except for a wooden beam, a trapdoor and a microphone stand. I am led past the microphone to stand next to the trap door. A quick escape, I joke to myself.

I can't resist speaking four words as I am pulled past the microphone quickly.

"I didn't kill Chouji," my words were slightly rushed as to fit them in, but the crowd seems to have gotten the message. Half seem to be confused and slightly panicked – an Uchiha isn't usually one to lie. No. Uchihas word their sentences carefully so they can get around promises without breaking them. This sentence was blunt and to the point.

However, the other half of the crowd seemed even angrier.

Either way, now the entire crowd had their eyes trained on me.

"Ahem," Tsunade coughs politely into the microphone; half to test it is working and half to get everyone's attention.

"I do not have much to say, except for my apologies. I understand that this is...extremely old-fashioned, but as I have already explained to many of you, this crime has not been committed in many, many years and therefore the punishment has not changed. It will be changed accordingly soon, although I hope to God that it will not be broken again."

She pauses to glance at me and to let the crowd's whispers come to a hush. She begins again, this time looking at me.

"Sasuke Uchiha. You are here today to face your punishment for the murder of Chouji Akimichi, as you have been found guilty. Do you have any last words?" she narrowed her eyes at me, as if in warning. Seeing my last chance, I seize it and nod. I need to get this off my chest. I need to tell him.

I slowly walk over as Tsunade beckons me. I clear my throat before speaking into the microphone for everyone to hear.

"I am not trying to deceive you all. I have had over three weeks now to realise and accept my punishment; I understand that there is no way around this. I do not care what anyone thinks, but I did not murder Chouji. He was my friend," I pause. "Also, Naruto, wherever you are, I just want you to know that I-" I begin, but Tsunade has anticipated my actions and has snatched the microphone out of reach. There are hisses of disapproval from the crowd at her, but I can see she won't change her mind. Those words are to go unspoken.

"Let the punishment be carried out."

- - - - -

Shikamaru suddenly stops and I almost crash into the back of him. I can see why; the road in front of us is complete blocked by a huge crowd of people, all facing away from us. We seem to be at the back.

I wonder why he brought me here.

"What's with all the people?" I ask him, wondering if someone important was in town or something. He is silent.

"Where's Sasuke?" I snap.

"Try using your eyes," he hisses, pointing directly ahead of us. That is when I notice the old wooden structure at the front of the crowd. I see Tsunade stood on it, and Sasuke. Sasuke. My breath catches in my throat.

"Let the punishment be carried out," comes Tsunade's voice, sending shivers down my spine.

Punishment. What is his punishment? He said he was leaving me. He's leaving Konoha? No. Why's he on that wooden _thing_? I then notice it. The trapdoor. The beam. I gasp, putting 2 and 2 together. I grab Shikamaru's arm tightly, ignoring his wince.

"They're going to..." I trail off. Shikamaru nods. I let out a cry of anguish.

"No!" I croak out. "No! No, no, no, no, no!" my voice escalates until I am screaming, pushing my way through the crowd roughly to get to the front. People are turning to look at me, giving me crazy looks. I don't care. My eyes are fixed on Sasuke, barely registering the apologetic gaze Tsunade is giving me, and the look of pure hatred she is directing at Sasuke.

I watch in horror as Sasuke is led over to the trapdoor and his hands are bound.

"No!" I scream at the top of my voice, clenching my fists and punching my way through the crowd. He turns his head and looks at me.

- - - - -

That voice. Is it...? Oh God, it's Naruto. I search the crowd for him and spot him quickly. Who could miss that bright blond hair? That hair I love so much.

I smile weakly at him as I feel the guard behind me tighten the knot around my wrists. He then reaches up and grabs the loop of rope, noose, hanging from the wooden beam. The gallows. I had only ever heard of these from history lessons and old books.

I feel the noose around my neck. It is loose and hangs down. The rope is so thick and coarse I can feel it scrubbing the skin from my neck as I gulp. I glance down at the floor, seeing the outline of the trapdoor beneath my feet. Shifting, I can hear it creaking and I wince, knowing that the only thing between me and my death is a flimsy panel of wood. I look back up at Naruto. I deserve this. This is my fault. All. My. Fault.

Yet, this is also my last chance. My last chance to correct the deadliest mistake of my life.

"Naruto!" I scream out unexpectedly, ignoring the shocked expressions from people in the crowd.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! Please, forgive me." I yell at the top of my voice. He can hear me. I think. He's still looking at me.

- - - - -

My chest constricts and my throat tightens as I see the noose being hung around his neck. He doesn't even look scared. Although, he's always been the best at hiding his emotions.

This isn't right. He didn't kill Chouji. He told me so. He wasn't lying – of that I am sure.

His words slice through me. I don't know how to react. Does this mean he still loves me? I realise the lack of time I have.

"Of course I forgive you, moron!" I scream at the top of my voice, fists still clenched. Everyone seems to be staring at me now. I don't care.

- - - - -

I feel my heart aching painfully as I gaze at Naruto's face, knowing that this is the last time I will see him. I am going to miss him. I wonder if God really exists. Now I am sure that he doesn't.

"I love you!" I shout. "I LOVE YOU SO FUCKING MUCH!" I scream, louder than I have ever spoken before in my entire life. My throat burns but it is worth it. He heard me. I can die in peace now. My wrists itch.

I let out a strangled yelp as the trapdoor beneath me is triggered. My feet plunge through it and I am left dangling from the floor, the only thing holding me up is the noose around my neck. My natural reaction is to kick out with my feet, trying to get a grip on something, anything. I panic, even though I know my attempts are useless, it is over.

I can't breath. I can't take this. It's time to die. I lean forward, pressing my neck tighter against the rope rather than the natural reaction of pulling back.

- - - - -

His words take a huge weight off my chest. He loves me. I knew it.

"I LOVE YOU TOO. MORE THAN ANYTHING!" I shout back. He can't, I won't, let him die without knowing that. Suddenly, everything fit together. He wasn't leaving Konoha. He was leaving this world. He wanted to end our relationship in hope that I'd forget about him. No fucking chance.

I feel like screaming as I see the rope go tight and I watch his struggling body. I don't want to look, but I can't help but watch in case he wants my attention. I can't bear to pull my eyes away from him. I swear I see him smile faintly before he goes limp.

- - - - -

Thank God. He did hear me. He knows I love him, and he still loves me. Thank fucking God.

My throat is screaming at me, my lungs feel like they are going to burst and my head is light from lack of air. I force out a small smile in Naruto's general direction – I couldn't tell, my vision was blurred from my watering eyes – before everything started to fade.

I welcomed the blackness.

- - - - -

I could see from here that he is dead. Ah, well. I smile and close my eyes, tilting my head toward the sky, enjoying the breeze running through my hair.

Sasuke was my world. Is my life. He's gone now. I don't see any more point. I see no point in anything anymore. He is gone.

My right hand slips into my jean pocket.

He's gone.

My fingers grip the holster of my gun.

He's dead.

I slowly pull the gun out.

He's never coming back.

I place it against the side of my head, eyes still closed. I understand now.

"Sasuke. I'm coming."

My smile widens. My finger pulls. The gunshot echoes around the town square.

- - - - -

Like I said...Life's hard. But death's harder.


End file.
